A Change of Scenery
by Aereal
Summary: A reluctant Karigan is persuaded to leave the castle for a change of scenery. Opportunity for some light hearted fluff and humour. KxZ of course! Continuing on from another post-BV fic, Into the Open Air.
1. Chapter 1

**A new KxZ fic… roughly picking up where "Into the Open Air" left off… with Owlkin's agreement of course. I do this for convenience… am heartily sick of the problems posed to KxZ post-BV. If you don't know what I mean, go and read Blackveil again =)**

* * *

**A Change of Scenery**

**Chapter 1**

"I need what?!" Karigan exclaimed. Mender Gladys sighed in exasperation. Green Riders. Her day would be so much easier without them. And this one happened to be the new Queen as well; the King would be ropable if she received anything less than the best of care. The problem was getting her to agree.

"You need a holiday. A rest. An excursion. Whatever you want to call it." The new head mender smoothed down the quilt where it had rumpled under Karigan's arms. She had been recovering very nicely here in the royal suite, but Karigan needed to get away from the castle for a bit now, and away from the strain of the constant politics and intrigues, the paperwork she had managed to do despite a broken wrist, and the steady stream of excitable Green Riders who insisted on visiting regularly.

Karigan continued to look stubbornly at the mender. She refused to be treated like an invalid; she had to feel useful and do her duties. Somehow she knew that any weakness could be exploited by the nobles who still only reluctantly accepted her as their Queen, despite her being part of the Blackveil expedition, from which she was still recovering.

Karigan's response was cut short by the entrance of the King. Zachary came over to her bedside, looking lovingly at his wife who, only a week ago, he had nearly given up on ever coming back to him. Mender Gladys took the opportunity to slip quietly out the door.

Zachary sat on the edge of Karigan's bed, reaching over to brush her hair gently from her face. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering as he savoured this time with his beloved. He leaned back to take in her lovely face, but instead of the affectionate smile she usually greeted him with, her lips were pursed in an obstinate (but adorable) pout.

He sighed, but couldn't stop himself from smiling at her expression. She frowned at him and turned her head away. Gently he said "Karigan. Mender Gladys spoke to me, and I think she is right, love. You are recovering well but you hardly get a moment's rest here."

She remained with her back half to him. "Don't tell me you agree with them! I refuse to be treated like a—a child!" she exclaimed, finally whipping around to glare at him. "She wants me to go away somewhere to recover, while there is so much to do here! While you are working so hard, and the other Riders are putting themselves in danger still—".

While the threat of Mornhavon thankfully was gone, there had been minor skirmishes at the borders of some of the provinces, as a couple of the power-hungry Lord Governors had taken advantage of the King's distraction during the battle to attempt to steal some land or provisions off their neighbours. In D'Yer province there was still the occasional deadly mutant beast that came venturing out from behind the wall. A few Green Riders had been injured but thankfully no one had died. The King and his council had been working hard to settle the situation, and ensure that there could be peace and stability across Sacoridia.

The King smiled at Karigan, refusing to be drawn into an argument, although her eyes flashed angrily at him. "Mender Gladys has suggested we could take a trip away for a short time and—"

She cut him off. "You know what the council would—wait, what? _We_?" He chuckled and took her hand in both of his.

"Yes, we. I have been under a lot of strain, and now that the battle is over, and I don't need to tear my hair out worrying about where you are any more", here she gave him a concerned frown, "I think it is an excellent excuse to take some time for ourselves. I know a lovely quaint little seaside town in Arey province, where my family owns a tiny island off the shore, we could go there together and enjoy some time together as newlyweds. Just you and me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned as her cheeks flushed. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise and he took the opportunity to kiss her soundly on the lips.

* * *

Fastion glanced at the person riding next to him and allowed a small smile to lighten his vigilant expression. The woman had dark curly hair, arranged neatly so that most of it was twisted towards the back of her head, with a few lovely ringlets around her face and at the nape of her next. Her simple yet elegant attire and large bonnet indicated she was reasonably well-off, probably from one of the large farming estates in the fertile valley below Sacor City. No one would ever guess it was Karigan.

On her other side rode Zachary, dressed in a plain brown tunic, with a lighter brown leather jerkin and mud-stained trousers. With a straw hat perched precariously on his head, he looked for all the world like a travelling cobbler or some other such tradesman, just one of dozens that passed through a city every day. To Fastion's amazement, Brienne had somehow drawn a very realistic looking scar on the King's cheek, with the aid of some rouge and a little charcoal.

Behind them rode another three weapons, all of whom were dressed as servants. Fastion noted with amusement that they were not entirely happy with their new 'status'. He urged his ugly mount forward slightly to speak softly to the Queen.

"The small town ahead is Cuttler's Crossing, the one I told you about. We split here—Tala and I will accompany you through the centre of town; Zachary, Rory and Donal will detour and meet us at the wharf."

Karigan nodded slightly and reached out her hand to Zachary; he took her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I wish we didn't have to do this," she mumbled, looking at him. He laughed gently, but without scorn. "There is no danger love, merely a precaution. We are the most known couple in all of Sacoridia, and you are almost more famous than I. As you know we will just travel apart through the town and be together again in a mere half hour." She frowned but nodded. There was no such thing, in her experience, as an expedition without danger.

"Path on the right," said Rory from behind them. The King gave his lovely wife one last smile and moved away down the narrow track, his two 'servant' companions in pursuit.

* * *

The clip clop of hooves echoed off the cobblestones as they walked the horses smartly down the street. Quaint little cottages clustered on either side, with whitewashed walls and neat gardens. There were not many people out at this early hour. A pair of washerwomen in faded blue aprons nodded to them as they passed the other way. Occasionally a goat or cow in a side yard raised its head to watch them go by. A scruffy black dog ran out from the open door of the inn and ran around them, barking joyfully, before being called back inside.

Karigan began to relax, feeling the morning sun warm her face and send tingles through her numb feet. The crisp air smelled like wild flowers and freshly baked bread. To her right, Fastion made some joking comment to Tala, who laughed. Maybe this is it, she thought; this is what tranquillity feels like. To not have any battles to fight or malevolent force to conquer. They could reign happily and justly over a peaceful nation.

Another group of women walked past them, gossiping quietly amongst themselves. Suddenly one of them, a tall angular woman with dark hair, stopped and stared at the trio on horseback. "Fastion?" she exclaimed loudly. "What in the name of Aeryc are ye doin' here!"

* * *

**A mysterious woman who knows Fastion! Who do you think she is? Are they riding into trouble or will everything be alright? Review, brave readers, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks! Here is the next chapter… and the identity of the mystery woman is answered!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Karigan suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. She had never seen Fastion look scared before, but he did now. She thought about demanding to know who the woman was, but decided it was better to keep quiet, in order not to risk giving her identity away.

The woman barely seemed to notice his look of horror, and ploughed on regardless, the other country ladies with her watching the interchange with great interest. "It's been sae long, since ye were a wee bairn, and then ye up and left yer poor mother, wi' nairy a thought, off to join those a-cursed Black Sh—"

"Aunt Gertrude! It's been tae long since I've seen ye" Fastion interrupted hastily, cutting her off before she could continue and give his position away. He swung off his horse and gave her an exuberant hug. "Ah ye're nought but skin and bone lad!" his aunt exclaimed, her fierce temper suddenly forgotten. "Aye, but it's sae good to see ye!" he replied, holding her at arm's length to examine her weather-beaten face. "And lookin' sae fine, Aunt, I'll wager there's been a dozen suitors up here askin' for yer hand, ye hardly look a day older than when I left." He made a great show of kissing her hand, the older lady blushing madly. The ladies standing behind her tittered and made appraising comments to one another about the "fine young man" that Gertrude's wayward nephew had turned out to be.

Karigan was so startled to hear the Weapon's normally measured, Sacor City tones transform into this rough brogue, she barely heard the lady's response. But soon she realised Fastion was casting her a pleading look and blinked rapidly, comprehending that his aunt was inviting him and his traveling companions to join her at her home for a "wee bite an' a bowl o' broth". Karigan hastily applied herself to thinking how to get them out of this—if this aunt of his were anything like her own aunts (which appeared very much to be the case) they would be caught up for hours if she didn't do something quickly.

Karigan cleared her throat and interceded. "Fastion, would you kindly introduce me to your aunt?" She gave him a pointed look. "Ach how silly of me," he exclaimed. "Aunt Gertrude, please allow me to introduce the Lady Bathilda, cousin of Lord Arey and the wife of my employer." Karigan nodded to her, saying politely "Lovely to meet you, Gertrude", and the aunt dipped into a deep curtsey, seeming a little awestruck but managed to reply "pleasure ma'am".

Karigan continued, "It sure is _lovely_ to meet one of Fastion's family, he has been such a _wonderful_ help to us, and we really _would_ love to come for tea, but unfortunately we must continue on our way, for we have a wagon train waiting for us in the next village. We shall have to come for tea another time. Good day." This said, Karigan immediately kicked her horse and walked sedately past Aunt Gertrude, who looked slightly bemused and simply curtseyed once more. Fastion nodded goodbye, trying to look reluctant, and swung onto his horse. He and Tala followed after Karigan down the road away from the village.

Once out of sight around a bend Karigan stopped, and she and Tala collapsed in fits of helpless laughter, Tala managing somehow to snort and laugh all at once. Karigan had tears streaming from her eyes. "Ach, Fastion, I nivver knew ye were a wee country lad," she exclaimed, and began laughing so hard once more she couldn't speak. "Oh aye," replied Tala once she had controlled her laughter a little, "if the wee bairn ever sets a foot wrong I shall bring his Aunt Gertrude to the castle to give him a piece of her mind!" And that set the two of them off again, leaning on each other for support as they continued to shake with laughter.

Fastion rolled his eyes and resumed his usual granite expression. He walked his horse at a sedate pace down the road, knowing they would follow once they calmed down. Once he was at a safe distance, he allowed himself a brief smile as he thought with relief of how Karigan had outwitted his terrifying aunt.

* * *

King Zachary paced to and fro in front of the small wooden hut. The sun was reaching its zenith; Karigan's half of the party was almost half an hour late, he reckoned. Just then he heard a noise coming from the road; it sounded like laughter. Donal, who had excellent eyesight, confirmed it with a nod. "It's them, Sire." Zachary breathed a sigh of relief.

As they drew closer he could make out Karigan and Tala talking and laughing together, and Fastion riding a little apart, sitting stiffly on his horse. Zachary smiled as Karigan dismounted and bounded up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Well you seem in excellent spirits love, what happened?" To his bewilderment the two girls fell about laughing, Tala just managing to choke out "maybe you should ask Fastion". That was all they would say on the matter for now, and Fastion looked so offended that the King didn't dare say anything to him about it.

They urged their horses into a brisk walk along the road again, for the destination they were aiming for was still a good half hour's ride away. Zachary kept looking bemusedly between Fastion's stony expression (even more stony than usual, which he would not have previously thought possible), and Tala and Karigan, who occasionally looked at each other and giggled, although they seemed to be attempting to rein in their amusement for the sake of Fastion's dignity. Donal and Rory looked equally clueless as to the cause of this sudden emotion, both the embarrassment of Fastion and the overt glee of Tala equally strange. After a few minutes of strained silence, broken only by the even thudding of horses hooves, Fastion surged forwards into a smooth canter, and the others followed.

The sun was hotter now, and the track they followed wound its way through the sparse scrub, with only the occasional tree casting a slight shadow. As they continued travelling northwest, a sharp breeze came up, refreshing on their sweaty faces. Then finally they came to the top of the ridge and the sea was laid out in front of them and to the right. The blue-green rolling depths continued all the way to the horizon before being lost in the haze, and the ocean winds chipped at the peaks of the breaking waves so the sea spray sparkled like diamonds. The path swung around to follow the shoreline a safe distance from the limestone cliffs that dropped sheer to where the endless waves pounded below.

Karigan looked at Zachary and saw his expression mirrored her own—revelling in the breeze and the briny air—this was like coming home; although the wild winds here were fiercer than the smoky harbour breeze in Corsa.

The path zig-zagged gently downwards, following the slope in this one place where the giant cliffs lowered themselves to touch the shore. They slowed the horses to a walk as they picked amongst the loose pebbles and gravel. Up ahead a small settlement lay close to the wooden pier; Karigan counted a mere half-dozen houses and a longer building which seemed to be a general store. Rory and Donal glanced at the others, and with an unspoken agreement rode forward towards the level ground as the others hung back, waiting for them to give the all-clear.

Karigan watched as the two weapons rode the short distance towards the buildings, looking about sharply for any sign of danger. A couple of raggedy young boys who were playing in the bushes ran off shouting to one another, and a pleasant looking young woman rocked her baby as she sat in the shade outside the store, waiting for the afternoon trade. On the far side of the pier a small group of old fishermen sat on logs around a low wooden platform where they would sort their morning catch, puffing leisurely on their pipes now that the morning's work was done. This region was famous for its smoked herrings, Fastion explained, his first words since the encounter with his aunt had rendered him silent. Donal waved at them; no danger here. Karigan smirked playfully in Fastion's direction. "No danger _this_ time," to which he just raised his eyebrows in response.

Soon the group was at the edge of the road, dismounting and leading the horses forward towards the foot of the pier. On either side the sandy cove stretched out in a gentle curve, dotted by wooden fishing boats and seabirds that picked among the debris. Fastion pointed to a medium sized rowing boat that was tethered to the side of the pier. "That's her," he said, grinning in a way that made Karigan frown.

Rory spoke up quietly, "are you sure about this, Sire? Just that we normally wouldn't dare leave your Majesties without a guard, and—" He trailed off and looked gravely at Zachary who nodded in confirmation. "The only people on the island are an old couple I have known since I was a boy, and with you all staying here on the shore no one could reach us this way. The island is protected on the ocean side by a dangerous shoal that locals call the Devil's Teeth—no one will be able to disturb us. It is"—and he smiled wickedly at Karigan—"the perfect getaway for me and my bride." She punched him lightly in the arm, blushing furiously.

"Well, let's get you away then," said Fastion, handing his reins to Donal and gesturing to them to do the same, Karigan giving Condor one last loving pat before turning to the sea. The three of them walked down to the boat. Fastion pulled on the bow rope and the boat came bobbing merrily towards them. Karigan realised why he had been grinning earlier; it was barely more than a dingy and two sets of oars rested in the bottom. They would have to row themselves to the island. Zachary looked undaunted however, and she rolled her eyes, this probably seemed like a great adventure to him. What was it her aunts used to say? 'Men are just little boys with big heads'. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't rowed a boat before, and luckily all their trunks and provisions had been sent ahead so the boat wouldn't be too laden down. So it wasn't too bad after all.

And once they got there… they would have the place virtually to themselves, just the two of them on a lonely island. She bit her lip and forced herself back to the task at hand, but couldn't help the tingle that ran down her spine as Zachary placed a hand under her elbow to steady her as they got into the boat. Her cheeks flushed again and he smiled knowingly in response. Oh yes, the next few days would be very interesting.

Behind them in the small settlement, in one of the cottages that looked just the same as the others, a curtain twitched in the window. A gnarled hand pushed the coarse fabric aside a fraction, enough to peer out with one watery eye. The watcher turned to their companion in the dimly lit room. "They have arrived—it is time."

* * *

**Well? What did you think of it? … What do you think will happen on the island? Who is watching them? Please REVIEW! Thanks =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it has been a while since I posted, so apologies for that, but here it is!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Island**

Karigan watched in appreciation as Zachary tied off the rope to anchor the boat to a small post set half way up the pebbly shore. Something about the deft movement of his hands on the rope and his lean muscled arms made her heart beat a little faster, and she tried to suppress the images from her dreams of those arms holding her, his hands touching her, showing her how much he loved her.

She remembered with a small smile something that had taken place just a day before their departure.

_Karigan opened her eyes slowly, gradually adjusting to the dim light in the room. By the look of the candles which were burning low and sputtering slightly, it was still late evening. The soft bed coverings were warm about her and she smiled in contentment. Feeling the bed dip a little at her side she turned her head to see Zachary carefully lowering himself to sit beside her. His face lit with a radiant smile to see she was awake. Slowly, with deliberation, he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, then softly brushed his calloused thumb over her glowing skin._

"_Hey," he said quietly, not moving his hand from her face. She took in his look of tenderness with a feeling of awe. He made her feel so cherished, he made sure that she knew every day how happy he was they could be together. From the beginning of their divinely-blessed betrothal, but even more so when she was found following the Blackveil mission. _

_Having been completely inexperienced in matters of the heart, she found herself overwhelmed again and again at the depth of his feelings, a depth she could see expressed every day in the liquid fire in his eyes, those almond eyes that had captured her from the very beginning. And yet she felt the same, spellbound in his presence, unable to imagine life without him, and gloriously happy that they had overcome the seemingly insurmountable obstacles and ended up together. She was now Queen Karigan G'ladheon Hillander. He loved to refer to a time when 'their little Hillanders' would be running around them, an impish look in his eye. Even the 'Queen' bit she was gradually getting used to._

_Seeing her lack of response to his greeting, he smiled, muttering "perhaps this will wake you up". And then he kissed her. Softly, but with a passion that made her tingle all over. Every time she thought he could not get more passionate, somehow with a single kiss he made the world fall away until there was only him. _

And yet, although they were now officially married, Zachary had insisted that they not rush things; after all she was not yet completely recovered. He restrained himself to kissing her and caressing her, sitting by her side like this as much as he could when she was recovering, between council meetings and attending to the many matters that invariably took much of his time and energy.

He turned now from the securely tethered boat to give her a carefree grin, blissfully unaware of the fact that her stomach was suddenly doing summersaults inside her. "Isn't it beautiful here?" he called out, gesturing around them. She nodded enthusiastically in response.

They had landed on a small pebbly spit that jutted out from the seemingly impassable cliff face that loomed above them. However when they had landed the boat, Karigan saw a fissure in the cliff that Zachary had described, forming a deep chasm which was hidden from the mainland by a natural rock wall that curved around in front of it.

On the horizon they could see the mainland stretching in all directions; out here it felt isolated and serene. It was strangely silent; not even the call of sea birds could be heard. All around them the green-blue sea lapped continually; the blue sky arced overhead to embrace it, with a few white clouds scurrying along merrily. Luckily, or rather by design, Zachary had ensured they landed at low tide. By high tide the small landing place would be covered with water and the entrance impassable.

Zachary gestured towards the opening and Karigan led the way towards it. The pebbles that made up the spit gave way to larger rocks which shifted alarmingly under their feet. Even with Karigan's sure footing she used her hands to balance herself as she leapt nimbly from one rock to another. Zachary behind her reached instinctively to steady her a few times when the surface shifted beneath her, and chuckled when she pushed him away.

Finally they found themselves in the shadow of the dark cliffs, where the rocks ended, and a gravel path wound in front of them. Karigan wiped her forehead with relief as she walked, feeling the cool air on her sweaty face. The sunlight did not reach the ground here, and trickles of water ran down the rough rock walls. Here and there delicate fernlike plants had managed to get a foothold in a crevice in the rocks, and insects hummed in the dim light.

The path wound around to the left, following the natural course of a long-gone stream, and soon the ocean was out of sight behind them. Again the path curved, now to the right, as they continued on, deeper into the island. They walked mostly in companionable silence, with Zachary occasionally pointing out some aspect of the rocks or wildlife that he was familiar with. Just as Karigan was about to turn and ask exactly how long they would have to walk like this for, the ground began to slope gradually upwards. She glanced back briefly and he smiled in encouragement, both picking up the pace.

Suddenly they were level with the top of the cliffs, and the walls either side opened out into level ground. A sharp breeze nearly knocked Karigan backwards into Zachary. She braced herself with a huff and then looked around, gasping in surprise.

It was now late afternoon, and the sun was lowering towards a large bank of thick purple-grey clouds to the west. They stood nearly in the centre of the island, the chasm splitting it neatly down the middle, starting from where they stood. A dozen yards in front of them bubbled a spring, which trickled away down a shallow stream to the east, spanning the rest of the island.

Karigan's eyes had followed the stream to the far side, where the island sloped gently towards the ocean. A dozen towering rock structures stood there in the shallow waters. They glowed with the orange light of the setting sun, seeming to come alive and dance among the flaming waves.

Zachary saw the direction of her gaze and smiled, coming up beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "They look fearsome at sunset, I agree. One can easily see why they were named the Devil's Teeth".

"More like a dozen fiends dancing", laughed Karigan, now over her initial shock. Zachary hesitated a moment, as if to say something more, but just took her hand and said, "Come", pulling her down towards the shore.

Zachary stopped in front of the front door of a large wooden hut. "This is the only structure built upon this island", he explained. "The island was thought by locals to bring disaster upon any who came here, with various tales of bloodthirsty pirates and gigantic dragons. But my great-grandfather King Leonard had a loyal weapon who came from a local fishing family, and the king managed to find out the secrets of how to get safely to the island, and had this hut built. Queen Isen used to say her father would have been a great explorer of the eastern seas, were it not for the trouble of being a monarch".

Karigan laughed lightly and reached to entwine his hand in hers. She loved hearing him tell stories like this, which seemed to bridge the gap between Zachary the man and Zachary the High King. It reminded her that his family was just a family like her own, although the mantle of royalty was a heavy one to bear. He looked so happy here, amongst the scent of tropical flowers and invigorated by the ocean breeze.

He raised his eyebrows at her, curious at her sudden thoughtful mood. "You look so happy and somehow _younger_, I love to see you talk freely like this", she explained. He studied her for a moment and then growled playfully in reply. "Well I wouldn't have quite so many grey hairs if my darling wife" - he suddenly bent and scooped her into his arms – "didn't have such an inclination for scaring me witless with her perilous exploits". He spun her in a circle and she squealed, pummelling his shoulder pointlessly with her fist.

"Put me down you—you—" she stopped suddenly as he kissed her passionately. "Did you know," he continued in a quiet tone as if he was not carrying her, "that there is another story about this island, that the magic powers of the sleeping dragon bring good luck to a marriage, as well as certain other benefits in the consummation?" Her eyes widened and she was momentarily speechless as he studied her intently, and then grinned at her reaction. He nudged the door with his foot gently and carried her over the threshold.

Karigan was too stunned to notice much except that they passed through several well-proportioned rooms, which seemed well-kept, and softly lit by the setting sun. They ended up in a large bedroom, and he set her down gently upon an extravagant four-poster bed, complete with velvet drapes, which seemed rather at odds with the well-made but simple dwelling. She dismissed this thought as he drew close, gently moving her blouse aside to kiss the bare skin on her shoulder.

She felt all capacity for any thought whatsoever leave her as he whispered, moving to leave a trail of light kisses along her collarbone, "shall we test this outrageous tale for ourselves, my love?"

* * *

**Ooohhh... Zachary's getting feisty! Please review and tell me what you think! I have already started the next chapter so as soon as I get a nice number of reviews I will post again! Tell me if you have any requests or suggestions, more romance and fluff or some adventure! And the mysterious watchers are coming! Will their holiday be ruined? All is revealed in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got through my writers block! Hooray! Thanks in part to the encouragement of Owlkin. And people who reviewed. And I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it.**

**Some people who reviewed wanted fluff, and some wanted action, so here is a bit of both! And the mysterious watchers are about to be revealed…**

**Chapter 4**

Karigan awoke to the sun's rays gently touching her face and stretched slightly, yawning. She turned to find Zachary's amber eyes watching her intently, and laid her hand upon his bare chest. "Good morning, Kari. How do you feel this morning?" She smiled as he tightened the arm that was draped over her waist, and drew her closer. "I feel… wonderful. A little tired but…" She trailed off with a shy grin and kissed him instead. "And you? Was I, I mean, was it… alright?" She blushed and looked down at the blanket covering them.

Zachary raised his eyebrows in indignation. "Alright? I have spent the night in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the whole of Sacoridia, who I am lucky to call my wife, and I have finally been able to fully express my feelings for you. To worship you as you deserve. And I do believe," he sat up slightly with an impish expression, drawing her closer, "I do believe I can tell the menders with good authority that you are fully recovered and ready for vigorous physical duties again".

She blushed and swatted at his arm. "I'll have you know _sire_ that I take my duties very seriously". His face grew serious again, and he brushed his fingers over her lips before touching them with his own. "I love you Kari, so much. What we have done is not a duty, but an act of devotion. Last night was…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful. "I asked my father once about the union between a man and a woman. He said unless the union was but the end result of a love so vast you could fill an ocean and still have plenty, it meant nothing at all. And while this is not the first time of that for me, this is my first time in that true sense. This is it. _You_ are it, my one and only beloved. My Kari." He ruined the moment suddenly by tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop" she laughed, gasping for breath. "Love you too", she managed to choke out finally, and kissed him on the nose.

He sighed and settled down again with his arm around her. "Do you know I have not awoken to the sound of the sea since… well, probably since my father died," he said contemplatively. "Even the silence here is… different."

Karigan echoed his position, staring up at the wooden beams that ran across the ceiling above them, carved with motifs of waves and sea monsters. On each cornerpiece a large dragon breathed a jet of flame downwards, where it tumbled and curled before melding into towering trees and dainty star-shaped flowers. On the walls small birds were inlaid in a lighter wood, seeming to flit around beneath the shade of the velvet canopy.

She understood what he meant. In the castle there were always people around, servants coming and going, weapons, messengers, visitors… but once inside the royal wing it was especially designed for privacy, and the quiet within the stone walls was kind of heavy, like a thick blanket; comfortable but oppressive. She murmured as much to Zachary, who nodded appreciatively as she continued. "That's one of the things that changed after Rider barracks burnt down and we moved into the east wing… I used to miss the smell of the hay and the horses nearby, the creaking of the timber floor. And you could hear people coming and going, usually Garth shouting at Tegan for some prank or Dale teasing Mara, or Bard telling stories by the fire."

"I know the new common room was a poor replacement for the old one, so much history lost, so many stories," he agreed. "And you can probably understand a little better why I frequent the astronomy tower so much, to stand there with nothing but the wind between you and the vastness of space, and just the stars and the Gods for company. And a few Weapons of course. It seems easier to contemplate matters without ones ancestors staring from their portraits. Although I did avoid it for a while after—" he broke off suddenly, causing Karigan to turn her head to look at him sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorr—" she began, misunderstanding why he had stopped. "Shh," he said, sitting up. She opened her mouth again, puzzled, but closed it abruptly as she heard what he had.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Noises coming from outside the cabin, punctuated occasionally by a louder _thwack_. Karigan looked at Zachary with wide eyes, then suddenly shook herself and scrambled out of the bed, as he did on the other side, grabbing hastily at discarded clothing on the way. The drowsy contentment was gone as they both crept down the corridor, the thick rugs on the floor smothering their footsteps. Zachary grabbed an ornamental sword off the wall and passed the matching dagger to Karigan.

_Thud, thud, THUMP, thud…_

The noises were getting closer.

Karigan felt a little nervous; she had faced many dangers before but she usually had her trusty sabre and Condor nearby, and would not normally have to face the enemy in only her nightgown. Although there was that ride to Darden… Zachary somehow appeared to be thinking along the same lines, his eyes taking in her thin shift; she could see the corners of his mouth curve upwards. She scowled at him, which only made his cheeky grin wider. Reaching the front door, they both sobered and readied themselves, Karigan fingering the broach which she thankfully had pinned onto her collar. She nodded to Zachary, who leaned forward and grasped the handle carefully.

* * *

Zachary looked sideways at Karigan. Perhaps he had been wrong in refusing to bring any Weapons with them, he thought, groaning inwardly. Fastion would be insufferable once he heard of this. But he would gladly suffer anything his dutiful Weapon thought necessary if only no harm came to his Kari. Mind you, she was about as tough as he was, a strong fighter, and had been through more tricky situations than even he had.

Her face was determined, although her eyes were wide, and he felt a surge of affection for the incredible woman he was lucky enough to call his wife. He made a mental note to show her more often just how lucky he felt. She gave him a nod and he quickly flung the door open, ready to face whatever was approaching.

Zachary raised his sword but quickly lowered it and nearly fell over in surprise. Outside the door stood a very short, very fat old man, and a very short, very thin old woman, her hand raised as if to knock on the door. After a long second where all four of them stared at each other, Zachary started laughing in relief. The old couple looked like they might have a heart attack on the spot, the man clutching at his chest; it seemed that they were both already out of breath and red in the face from the long trek to the cabin.

Now that her breathing had resumed, Karigan noticed that the man was towing an odd looking wagon on two wheels behind him, and the woman had a wooden leg, which combined with their foot-falls on the steps as they descended the steep slope behind the cabin, must have created the strange noises that had sounded so alarming.

She looked in surprise from Zachary, who was nearly doubled over and wheezing with laughter, to the couple who had gone from fright and consternation, to somehow suddenly looking somewhat disapproving, a look that was strangely at odds with their strange appearance.

The man looked almost like the sailors Karigan remembered from the docks in Corsa, except for the odd patchwork that covered his vest and knee-length trousers in all shapes and colours. Several pieces of cloth were wrapped around his middle, and he stood with his head to one side, seeming to resemble a rather oversized jay-bird. The woman also wore a set of sailors pants, with one yellow stocking and one green, held up on her thin frame with a piece of rope. Several pieces of fabric wrapped around her bonnet, like the veil on a bee-keeper's hat.

After a minute Zachary seemed to recover himself enough to notice that the other three were looking at him, and straightened his shoulders. "My apologies. Karigan, this is Thomas Theswick and his wife Maude; Tom and Maude, my wife Karigan G'ladheon." The man bowed while the woman bobbed a funny curtsey, with some difficulty due to the wooden leg. Karigan inclined her head, unsure of the right greeting now that she was the Queen, and no longer really from Clan G'ladheon – besides being rather bemused by meeting such strange characters. "Tom used to look after my brother and I when we came down here with our father," Zachary continued, smiling, "and I am sure we caused quite a lot of trouble with our antics. Maude here makes the best pies in all of Sacoridia."

"We came by with yer supplies, lad, as you asked," Tom said wryly. "I've been met with some strange welcomes in me life but I'm thinking perhaps this is the most memorable, with the swords an' the night-clothes an' all," he grinned toothily at them. Zachary looked abashed, dressed as he was in only loose trousers. "My apologies, I completely forgot you were coming in all the, er, excitement of arriving here."

Karigan blushed and the couple laughed, but she decided she liked them. "Well lovely to meet you both, perhaps you can come in and show us these delicacies over a cup of kauv after we make ourselves… presentable." She ushered them inside, Zachary beaming at her inexplicably for a second before turning to old Tom. The two men struck up a conversation, the older man putting his hand affectionately on the king's shoulder, the younger listening with great enthusiasm to the latest tales from the fishing village, how good the catch was this season, and the disputes with the village across the border about the trading of smoked fish for vegetables and goats.

Karigan smiled to herself. That look in his eye was what had first made her fall in love with him—the passion he had for his country and the careful consideration he gave to the interests every Sacoridian, whether a rich landowner or a humble farmer. He never forgot he could have been a humble farmer himself, and he never even considered putting the life of his treacherous brother above the good of the people, all those years ago.

Mauve's hand at her elbow made her come back to the present, and she allowed herself to be ushered gently towards the bedroom. "Get yeself dolled up lass, I'll get the water boiling and set out the vittles so we can break our fast."

* * *

Karigan chuckled to herself as she drew her tunic over the soft undershirt. Well, that had certainly been an interesting start to the day, but at least they couldn't be tempted to stay in bed all day. She felt a light kiss pressed to her temple as Zachary joined her in the bedroom a few moments later; she grinned at him as he quickly threw on his clothes and boots, and exited the room again. She even found herself humming a sea shanty as she brushed the tangles out of her hair and bound it in a loose braid.

When she came back out into the open dining area, there was a delicious spread on the large wooden table, with several dishes of cold meat, two fresh loaves of bread, soft cheese and butter, a large pitcher of milk, and some large pies which were somehow still steaming hot. Zachary and Tom were sitting on stools clutching steaming mugs of spiced tea, the King exuding happiness and an unusually undignified exuberance. Maude bustled over to press a mug into Karigan's hands and she accepted it gratefully, feeling it warm her hands.

"So lass," began the older lady, drawing her attention away from the excited banter across the table. She hobbled over to perch next to Karigan. "I thought ye might want some guidance," – for a moment Karigan's eyes widened and she assumed the woman was going to offer some kind of womanly advice, thinking back to the events of the night before, but thankfully Maude carried on without noticing – "There is a lovely cove just a couple of hours' walk away, we landed our dinghy there, we was thinking we can show you around a little and then leave you two young birdies to it." Here she turned and winked, first at Karigan who flushed, then at Zachary who gave a conspiratorial smile.

"Oi Maude," said her husband, ending that conversation, to Karigan's relief. "You better tell their Highnesses about them deadly biting crabs on the way. Did you hear the story about young Freddy, went out from the mainland to go a-fishin', and his boat blew up on this very island in a storm. Well he made it back he did, and right lucky that was, but – he only had 3 toes left." He paused for effect, looking dramatically across the table at Karigan's shocked expression, which relaxed as Zachary and Maude roared with laughter.

"Alright, ye caught me out this time. But seriously, the crabs we caught this season were as big as I've ever seen 'em, this side of the Gervain River". The joking continued all through breakfast, and Karigan thought she'd never had such an enjoyable meal, particularly once she got used to Tom's alarming sense of humour. Eventually they had eaten all they could, finished off the second and third cups of steaming tea that Maude passed around, and before she knew it they were bundled out the door, Zachary and Tom carrying small bundles with some essential items, Karigan with a water flask hanging on a loop from her belt, and Maude pushing the two-wheeled cart with surprising dexterity.

Maude walked next to Zachary as they went along, reminiscing about the earlier years of the monarch's life and each in turn beginning "I remember when", the cart seeming to trail behind them like a faithful pet. Karigan and Tom followed at a safe distance behind the jolting cart, maintaining a respectful silence except when Tom called out to comment on the conversation ahead. Karigan was laughing so hard at one particular story – of the time both Zachary and Amberhill had fallen down a large rabbit warren, resulting in one broken ankle and a sprained wrist respectively, and one enormous fluffy white rabbit, which was so angry that it had actually chased the mortified boys halfway to the hut and into a large patch of prickle bushes before turning around and hopping home. Karigan scrubbed at the tears streaming from her eyes and walked into something solid – the cart had stopped at a fork in the road.

"Well m'dears, we leave you here," said Tom, bouncing on his toes and managing to wink alarmingly. The old couple explained they would take the left hand fork, leading them back to their boat, and the cove was to be accessed via the right hand path. Zachary and Karigan thanked them and Tom managed to hop even more excitedly when Karigan kissed him fondly on the cheek, before they went their separate ways. "Good bye, good bye, the lucks of all the Gods be with you, and mind those nasty crabs!" Tom's laughter drifted back to them on the breeze.

Zachary turned and took Karigan's hand, "come, let us enjoy the solitude once more." Karigan smiled back, reveling in the carefree look in those almond eyes. "It was lovely to meet them, Zach, and to hear those stories from your childhood. A surprising way to start the morning, but thoroughly enjoyable." He chuckled, ducking under a large branch and then putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you liked them. As strange as they may seem, I always thought my family were much stranger, and… oh," he quirked an eyebrow at her nonchalantly, "there may be another surprise awaiting us at the cove…"

Her eyes narrowed briefly and that was his only warning before she tackled him in a firm grip around his waist, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Unfortunately he recognized this move from their last training session with Drent, so she only succeeded in knocking the air out of him, before he twisted free and captured her from behind. "Nice try", he grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. They continued down the path talking and laughing, but try as she might, Karigan could not glean the nature of the surprise.

Then suddenly the path went downhill once more, and they nearly slid down the grass to the soft sand at the bottom. Karigan cursed colourfully as she stumbled to a halt, and felt Zachary land neatly beside her. Then she looked up and gasped. "Gods… what… oh!" There on the sandy cove was the most surprising sight Karigan had seen yet. Zachary whooped in delight, and gave her an excited grin.

* * *

**Ooh... who or what is the surprise? Review and tell me what you think! At the moment Chapter 5 is planned to be the last chapter of this fic but IF I get lots of lovely reviews I MAY change my mind... perhaps ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_… **the last chapter! My rather AU meanderings are coming to an end…**_

* * *

In the last chapter, Karigan and Zachary arrived at the hidden cove…

_Then suddenly the path went downhill once more, and they nearly slid down the grass to the soft sand at the bottom. Karigan cursed colorfully as she stumbled to a halt, and felt Zachary land neatly beside her. Then she looked up and gasped. "Gods… what… oh!"_

* * *

In front of them and to the right a huge tent stood like a ginormous piece of confectionery, partially blocking the view of the bay. Pennants flapped gaily in the breeze and multi-colored swathes of silk draped gracefully from the top of the tent to make walls on three sides. Inside the tent on a raised platform stood five minstrels. Upon seeing the royal couple four of the minstrels bowed low, but the fifth set down her lute with a shriek and rushed to hug Karigan, nearly bowling her over.

"Estral", Karigan managed to gasp when she could breath again. Her best friend pulled away to give her an apologetic look, and Karigan found herself unable to meet her gaze, embarrassed at seeing her for the first time since leaving to go into Blackveil, despite now being the Queen. Estral placed one hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look up. "Karigan, let's just… I'm sorry, ok? You have no idea how sorry I am, or how worried we both were for you. But in spite everything you've been through, everything has worked out well for you in the end." The blonde girl looked from Karigan to Zachary, who was looking uncertain, and back to Karigan again. She gave a cheeky grin. "Remember what you told me down at the archives that day?"

Karigan's eyes grew wider as she remembered that conversation, way back then when she thought her happy ending would never take place. The one time she had confided in anyone about her feelings for the King, which of course had led to Estral divulging it to Alton. That rather personal story was not one she wanted Zachary to hear right now, at least in front of other people. "All right, all right, I forgive you, of course I do," now Karigan was smiling and she pulled Estral in for another hug. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, I've regretted it for so long. I miss your sage advice, old mother."

Estral tightened her arms around her old school friend for a moment and then pulled away calling gaily, "Well your majesties, I heard that the king wanted a merry dance. And a merry dance you shall have!"

She took her place with the other minstrals, and they struck up a rollicking tune.

Zachary turned to face Karigan and bowed with a sweep of his arm, in the manner of a country dance. She barely had time to wonder where he had learned this informal style as he gathered her firmly into his arms and then took off across the sand in an exuberant jig. Gradually the music got faster and faster, and Karigan barely had time to complete each twirl under Zachary's arm at the end of one set before they were sweeping off again in the next series of skips and steps. Finally the musicians ended the song with a last chord and the king spun her out to one side, still grasping her hand and bowing cheekily as she dipped a curtsey. Both dancers were breathing heavily, but Karigan thought she had never had so much fun in her life, and Zachary looked so happy, free of the crushing atmosphere of a courtly ballroom.

Now the next song started up, slower and melodic. Estral picked up the haunting tune with her lute and then began to sing, an old song about two lovers dying in battle, unable to reach each other but finally brought together by Westrion in death.

Karigan smiled as Zachary swept her through the familiar steps, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She could feel his cheek on her hair, and as the music slowed he pressed a kiss to her temple. Just as they swept past the musicians again the music died away, but this time instead of the customary ending, Zachary brought Karigan in front of him. He gazed lovingly into her eyes, then suddenly lunged sideways, holding her firmly as he dipped her nearly to the ground. Her yelp of surprise was cut off as he kissed her soundly, with her hesitating for a moment before kissing him back passionately.

It could have been moments or hours before the sound of gentle laughter brought them back to the present. The king lifted Karigan back to her feet, looking extremely pleased with himself, Karigan blushing as she looked up.

Alton stood on the stage, with his arm around Estral, both of them smiling widely. Karigan blushed even more to see him, but after a moment she gently disentangled herself from Zachary and walked towards them. Estral gave her an encouraging smile while Alton looked rather nervous all of a sudden. Karigan stopped short in front of him, making Estral roll her eyes. "For goodness sake, you two! Just admit you're friends again". They smiled at each other, the twinkle Karigan remembered that used to make her heart stutter coming back into Alton's eye, and he threw his arms around her. "Gods, Karigan," he said, muffled by her shoulder, "it's good to see you again".

Zachary appeared next to them and congratulated Estral and the minstrels on a wonderful performance, making Alton smile at Estral tenderly. She rolled her eyes at Karigan, muttering "Those big puppy dog eyes! Ridiculous on a Lord, don't you think?". Karigan laughed, remembering that look well. Alton suggested with mock indignation that if the other minstrels could play again, they could all have a dance?

The idea was agreed upon and a new country tune was soon beginning, drifting with the breeze over the calm surface of the bay. As they moved from the rotary sequence into a slower movement, Karigan looked at Zachary with a crooked smile, causing him to laugh and ask, "What?"

She smiled wryly and replied, "Well, I'm not sure this was the restful holiday the Menders had in mind, but this has certainly been a change of scenery!" The king laughed and pulled her closer, spinning in time to the lilting tune.

* * *

**_THE END... Please leave a review! I live for reviews! Even if you want to just drop me a line and say hello _=)**


End file.
